The Innovator Pilots and the World of Zoids
by Sky EXE
Summary: First off what if the Strike was badly damaged at the debris belt and Kira happens to stumble on a Mobile Suit, one that had the power to travel across the galaxy? What would hapen if she invited Athrun with her in a different Gundam, a certain stealth-type Throne? Athrun/Fem!Kira, Bit/Naomi. GS/G00/NCZ Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Innovator Pilots and the World of Zoids**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, or Zoids NCZ and never will.**

**Ch.1: Strike Destroyed, the Two GN Gundams, a New World, and Meeting the Blitz Team**

* * *

In the deep space of the debris belt, lay a destroyed GAT X-105 Strikes in ruins.

Kira, a sixteen year old coordinator volunteering for the Atlantic Federation, was out searching for usable resources for the Archangel, when she was suddenly attacked by two Reconnaissance-type GINNs. The young pilot had the upper hand throughout the fight, until the enemy GINNs self-detonated, tearing the Strike to pieces. The resulting explosion sent Kira flying out of her MS, far from any form of help.

Aimlessly floating through the abyss, Kira resigned herself to death. There was no way anyone would be able to find her, and her oxygen supply was running dangerously low.

'So this is it…' thought Kira sorrowfully. 'I'm sorry everyone, I tried…' She had truly given up.

A few moments passed drifting in silence until Kira hit something. Deciding to humor herself, she turned around, only to find something that was beyond anything imaginable.

It was a Mobile Suit.

Glistening in the sun was an impressive machine. Its coloring was similar to the Strike Gundam as its Phase Shift was still on. It had a large blue shield on its left shoulder, which had six green edges on it. In the Suit's right hand was a green sword, reminding Kira about the anti-ship swords of the Sword Strike. On the unit's head, the word '00Q' could be seen.

"What are you?" Kira asked in wonder.

As if responding to her question, the Mobile Suit's eyes flashed an eerie green before the cockpit opened up. This thoroughly freaked Kira out, but she had no choice in the matter. Without a second thought, the young Coordinator climbed inside and the hatch closed. The sound of air rushing into the cabin entered her ears as she found it much easier to breathe. She was saved.

Once Kira regained her ability to think clearly, she decided to power up the Suit and try to find a way back to the Archangel. Pressing a button on the console, she watched in amazement as the MS came to life. That's the opening message of the OS came up on the computer screen in front of her.

'Please state your name and create a pass code, pilot'

"Kira Yamato, Pass Code 275408." Kira stated as she made up the pass code.

'Pilot Accepted. Proceeding to retina scan …'

'V.E.D.A. Support System … Online'

'GNT-0000 Gundam 00 Qan[T] … Online'

Kira was surprised that the machine was a Gundam, even with the creation of 00 Qan[T]; it couldn't have been created by ZAFT, Orb or the Earth Alliance because of all the advanced systems. However, she didn't have long to dwell on that, due to another set of data came up on the screen…

'**WEAPONS SYSTEMS**…

GN Sword Rifle V – 0% Charged

GN Beam Gun – Stored inside left shield binder

GN Sword Bits x6 – Stored on left shield binder

**ALL ARMAMENTS** – Coming ONLINE…

**V.E.D.A. SYSTEM**…ONLINE- INACTIVE…

**ALL SYSTEMS**- ONLINE…

**ADDITIONAL SPECS**…

**Twin Drive System** … 100% Synchronization Rate

**Trans-Am System** … Inactive

**Quantum System** … Inactive

**Quantum Teleportation System** … Inactive

**HEIGHT:** 18.3 METERS

**WEIGHT:** 63.5 METRIC TONS

**ARMOR:** E – Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**POWERPLANT:** GN Drives x2 - Inactive

**SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**: HARDPOINT DOCKING FEATURE, GN Field, Nano-Machine Self-Repair System, Bit Control System, Quantum Brainwave Control System, Miniature V.E.D.A. Terminal'

"What the hell?" cried Kira in shock "What is with this Mobile Suit?"

Once again looking over the specifications and diagrams for the machine, Kira went from shock to awe. The MS she was sitting in was a unit that was created over 200 years ago. That was when an alert popped up on the central screen.

'WARNING, pilot lacks Quantum Brainwaves needed to control unit'

'Beginning Innovation process …'

'Activating Trans-Am to aid process'

Suddenly, the Gundam glowed red and purified GN Particles flooded the cockpit, taking Kira by surprise, before pain wracked in her head as her mind was forcefully expanded. Ten minutes later, the purified GN Particles stopped flooding the cockpit, signaling that the Innovation was finished.

'Pilot now has sufficient Quantum Brainwaves to control unit'

'Disengaging Trans-Am'

The 00 Qan[T] stopped glowing red, exiting Trans-Am as it turned back into its original color. Kira, as soon as she recovered from the Innovation, noticed that five Nazca-class ZAFT ships arrived in the vicinity and deployed two dozen GINNs, most likely to salvage the remains of the Strike. Unfortunately for Kira, one of the GINN pilots noticed the 00 Qan[T], and called some of the other GINNs to fire at her, believing it to be an Earth Alliance Suit.

Kira knew the risks; if ZAFT captured the 00 Qan[T] and found a way to replicate its GN Drives, then the war would get even bloodier. ZAFT would also send her to a research lab, where she would be experimented on because she was an Innovator. If she were to return to the Archangel, she would no doubt suffer the same fate.

Kira activated the GN Drives, causing them to spew out green GN Particles, which she knew had jamming capabilities. The young Coordinator then boosted straight up, finding that she didn't even need to rewrite the OS to keep up with her reflexes. The sudden movement, along with the GN Particles, took the GINN pilots by surprise, but then shook it off and started to fire at her.

Kira skillfully dodged each shot while continuing to boost away from the GINNs, but then something caught her attention. Off in the distance was a slightly damaged life boat. Boosting towards it while still dodging the GINNs shots, Kira put the GN Sword Rifle V away, picked up the life boat and examined it. To her shock, she recognized it as the type found on a Nazca-class. Turning around and showing the GINNs the pod, Kira hoped they would stop firing. To her luck, they did, after they too recognized the pod. Flying towards the lead GINN, Kira stopped in front of it and made a motion with the 00 Qan[T]'s free hand for the lead GINN to put its gun away, which it did so after a moment's hesitation. The young Innovator then let go of the life boat, and gently pushed it into the GINN's waiting arms. After seeing that the GINN had secured the slightly damaged pod, Kira turned her Suit around and activated Trans-Am, making the Suit glow red as she flew away at an incredible speed, afterimages trailing in her wake.

The other GINNS made a move to pursue her, but the lead GINN held its free arm up in a stopping motion. Now that the jamming from the GN Particles has cleared up, the lead GINN's pilot ordered the rest of the GINNs to continue with salvaging the Strike, while he returned to his ship to see who was in the pod.

Imagine their surprise when they found out that the life boat was holding Lacus Clyne.

* * *

Kira, after seeing that she was far away from anybody that was in space, made her decision about her future. She didn't want to live in a world that would be constantly plagued by war, and she wanted Athrun to come with her. That was when she saw a glint in the distance. Flying towards it, Kira was shocked to see another Gundam that was slightly similar to the Aegis Gundam.

The Gundam was red in color and streamlined. When Kira scanned the Gundam for data, she was shocked that the unit, which was called the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (GN Drive Type) (**A/N: This means that it is equipped with a TRUE GN Drive, even though it's equipped with two GN Tau Drives, they are only used for the GN Stealth Field, and the two Tau Drives can be recharged by using the actual GN Drive to recharge them. I wanted to keep the color of the GN Stealth Field because it looked bad-ass, while giving the Drei a true GN Drive as well, and this is the only way I know how. Don't like it? Too bad.**), was a stealth unit. Thinking back to her childhood, she remembered asking Athrun what type of Mobile Suit he prefers, which his answer happened to be a stealth type Suit.

She was definitely calling Athrun.

Picking up her cell phone, which in reality is a private long-range communicator disguised as a cell phone, one of only two in existence (Athrun has the other one, btw), Kira called Athrun.

* * *

On the _Gamow_, Athrun was in his room, thinking about Kira. _'Kira, why are you piloting the Strike? Are the Naturals forcing you to?'_ Athrun thought worriedly. Kira, every time he engaged her in the Aegis Gundam, never attacked him unless he attacked first.

Just then, his private long-range communicator went off, his eyes widening as it did so. Picking it up and answering it, Athrun asked "Kira, is that you?"

"_Yeah, it's me."_ Kira, his childhood friend, and secret crush (unknown to him, Kira feels the exact same way), answered. _"Listen, the reason I'm calling is because I'm leaving to go to a new world, and I want you to come with me. Meet me at these coordinates with a GINN, so you don't look suspicious."_

Athrun was shocked, but he knew Kira would never lie when it comes to situations like these. "All right, but you want me to go to a new world with you in a GINN?" Athrun asked incredulously. He'd rather take the Aegis Gundam than a GINN to a new world!

"_Heavens no! The GINN is just to take you to the meeting point. I found a Gundam when the Strike Gundam was destroyed which I'm currently using, and I found another Suit like it that I want you to have."_ Kira replied.

"The Strike Gundam was destroyed? Are you alright?!" Athrun asked worriedly.

"_Athrun, I'm fine. But you're going to _love_ the Gundam that I found for you."_ Kira said.

"So my new Suit is going to be a Gundam. What type is it?" Athrun asked, hoping it was like the Blitz Gundam.

"_One word, Athrun: Stealth."_ Kira said.

Athrun perked up. "I'll be right over! But first I got to make up an excuse for the Commander."

"_Just tell him you need to check something out, and give him permission to use the Aegis Gundam 'if' you don't come back in time for the next engagement with my ship."_ Kira said.

"I'll do that." Athrun said. "See you soon." With that, he hung up.

* * *

Back with Kira, she was waiting for 15 minutes when the E-Sensor detected a lone GINN approaching rapidly. She knew it was Athrun.

"Athrun, can you hear me?" Kira asked.

"Loud and clear." Athrun said as he got out of the GINN after setting it to self-destruct in five minutes.

"Good, the red Gundam is yours." She replied as Athrun got into the Drei.

Athrun started it up, watching in amazement as the OS booted up.

'Please state your name and create a pass code, pilot'

"Athrun Zala, Pass Code 495081." Athrun stated as he made up the pass code.

'Pilot Accepted. Proceeding to retina scan …'

'V.E.D.A. Support System … Online'

'GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (GN Drive Type) … Online'

'**WEAPONS SYSTEMS**…

GN Handgun – 0% Charged

GN Beam Saber x4 – 2 stored inside hips, 2 stored inside GN Shield Pod

GN Shield Pod – Stores back-up Beam Sabers, and internally store various missiles

**ALL ARMAMENTS** – Coming ONLINE…

**V.E.D.A. SYSTEM**…ONLINE- INACTIVE…

**ALL SYSTEMS**- ONLINE…

**ADDITIONAL SPECS**…

**Trans-Am System** … Inactive

**GN Stealth Field** … Inactive

**HEIGHT:** 19.4 METERS

**WEIGHT:** 67.7 METRIC TONS

**ARMOR:** E – Carbon, GN Composite Armor

**POWERPLANT:** GN Drive – Inactive, GN Drive Tau x2 (FOR USE WITH GN STEALTH FIELD ONLY) – Inactive

**SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**: HARDPOINT DOCKING FEATURE, GN Stealth Field, Nano-Machine Self-Repair System, GN Drive Tau Recharging System'

Athrun gaped at the specs of the Drei.

"Athrun," Kira said, getting his attention. "I'm going to open the Quantum Portal now, be ready, because the E-Sensor's detected the _Archangel_, or as you know it, 'The Legged Ship'." Saying that, Kira maneuvered the GN Sword Bits and opened a portal. "Get in. Hurry, there's not much time!" Kira said urgently.

Athrun complied with his secret crush's wishes, and, after starting up his unit's GN Drive, entered the portal, with Kira right behind him. As soon as the two GN-Type Gundams went through the portal, the six GN Sword Bits went in as well, which closed the portal right as the GINN self-destructed.

* * *

After the two exited the Quantum Portal, they looked around to find that they were in orbit above an Earth-like planet that had…two moons?!

"This isn't what I was expecting." Athrun deadpanned.

"Yeah, me neither." Kira replied, before noticing a white satellite in orbit below them. "Athrun, I need you to hack into that satellite that's below us and figure out where we are." Kira said.

"One step ahead of you." Athrun said, already hacking into the satellite. Pulling up some data, Athrun said "Apparently this planet is called Zi, and they use machines called Zoids in something called Zoids Battles, which is headed by the Zoids Battle Commission, or ZBC for short, to make sure wars don't break out. I'm currently pulling up data on some of these Zoids." After waiting a few seconds, Athrun got the data, and was surprised by the designs and different types of Zoids. "Kira, you may want to look at this." Athrun said as he sent her the data.

Looking at the data her secret crush sent, Kira was surprised as well. "Let's go down there, shall we?" Kira asked. "But first, we need to grab two rocks big enough to hide our Gundams in from one of the moons, to disguise our machines as meteors."

"Agreed." Athrun said as the duo went towards the nearest moon and quickly found two rocks big enough to hide their Gundams in when they carved them out.

After they finished hollowing out the two moon rocks, Kira and Athrun hid their Gundams in them and guided the rocks to fall to Zi's surface, where they would ultimately splash down in the ocean seven miles from the coast, unknowingly right next to the Blitz Team who just happened to be on vacation, during the final week before a new Zoids season begins.

* * *

Down at the beach, the Blitz Team, along with Naomi Flugel and Leon Tauros, whom have decided to join the Blitz Team during the upcoming season, were enjoying themselves when the ground started shaking, alerting everybody present.

"Everybody, look up!" Jamie yelled, as they all looked up to see two meteors falling side-by-side about to splash down seven miles from their position into the ocean. When the meteors crashed, a huge tidal wave formed, rushing straight towards the beachgoers.

"Everyone, to the Hover Cargo!" Dr. Tauros yelled as they all ran to the Hover Cargo, a large snail-like Zoid, which acted like a transport. Once everybody was inside, Dr. Tauros sealed all the doors and activated the Hover Cargo's huge Energy Shield (E-Shield for short), just as the wave crashed into the beach. Had he not have activated the E-Shield, the Hover Cargo would have taken some serious damage. "Is everyone all right?!" Dr. Tauros asked worriedly.

"We're alright, but the scanner's detected something metallic in the water. Shall we go investigate?" Naomi asked.

"We might as well." Bit replied.

"Okay. Jamie, move the Hover Cargo to the crash site." Dr. Tauros said.

"Apparently we won't need to." Jamie said. "The two metallic signals are about to surface right in front of us in three…two…one…"

Right on cue, two splashes were seen as two things came out of the water. Once the Blitz Team saw what made those splashes, their eyes bugged out.

"A-Are those…HUMANOID ZOIDS?!" Brad asked incredulously.

That was when they started to receive a communications request from the red Zoid. "The red one's trying to communicate with us!" Leena said.

"Open up a communications line, then." Tauros said.

A screen popped up, showing a young boy who had blue hair that looked natural and green eyes. "Greetings. My name is Athrun Zala, and my friend's name is Kira Yamato." Athrun said. "We're looking for someplace to stay, and maybe participate in these…Zoid Battles, as you call them. Can you allow us in?" Athrun asked.

"Request accepted." Tauros said. "Jamie, open the side panel to allow those two Zoids in."

"Got it." Jamie said, as he opened the Hover Cargo's left side panel.

"These machines aren't Zoids." Athrun said, much to the Blitz Team's shock. "These machines are called Mobile Suits. Gundams, to be exact." Athrun explained as he walked his Gundam into the Hover Cargo, while the other Gundam did so as well. After the two Gundams were inside, Jamie closed the left side panel.

"Let's go back to Tauros Base…" Tauros said, which the rest agreed to.

* * *

_Two Hours Later…_

Once the Hover Cargo arrived at Tauros base, everybody unloaded their Zoids as the two Gundams exited the Hover Cargo and walked to two available racks and powered down. The Blitz Team, once they were done unloading their Zoids, crowded around the two Gundams as their cockpit hatches opened, and two figures descended via ripcord. Once the two touched the ground, they took off their helmets to reveal their faces. One of them was Athrun Zala, while the other they figured was Kira Yamato.

"Hi there!" Kira said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Innovator Pilots and the World of Zoids**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, or Zoids NCZ and never will.**

**Ch.2: Introductions, and the First Battle**

* * *

"Who are you?" Tauros asked.

"My name is Athrun Zala." Athrun introduced.

"I'm Kira Yamato." Kira introduced. "It's nice to meet you!"

Tauros nodded. "Well then. I'm Dr. Tauros, but call me Doc."

"I'm Naomi Flugel, one of the best snipers on planet Zi, and I pilot the red Gunsniper." Naomi said, pointing to her red raptor-like Zoid.

"My name is Leon Tauros, and I pilot the red Blade Liger." Leon said, pointing to a red liger-type Zoid that had yellow blades on it.

"My name is Leena Tauros, and I pilot the Gunsniper with all the extra weapons on it." Leena said, pointing to a blue Gunsniper that had _way_ too many weapons on it. Kira and Athrun took one look at it and were surprised that the Zoid hasn't fallen over from being too top heavy yet.

"Please, with that many weapons, it's not even a sniper anymore. Now it's more like an assault-type Zoid." Naomi said.

Leena growled.

"My name is Jamie Hemeros, and my Zoid is the Raynos." Jamie said, pointing to a green pterandon-like Zoid.

"My name is Brad Hunter, and this is my partner, the Shadow Fox." Brad said, pointing to a black foxlike Zoid that had a laser Gatling on its back.

"My name is Bit Cloud, and this is my partner, Liger Zero." Bit said, pointing to a white liger-like Zoid that had golden claws.

The Liger Zero growled in a friendly way.

"Well, that's it about us and our Zoids." Doc said, getting the group's attention. "Now can you tell us about your…Gundams, right?"

Athrun nodded. "Very well. My Gundam is the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei, and it's a stealth-type Mobile Suit."

Kira went next. "My Gundam is the GNT-0000Gundam 00 Qan[T], and it's a close combat-type Mobile Suit."

Doc nodded. "All right. I'll register your Gundams and yourselves as members of the Blitz Team. Just in time, too; the next Zoids season kicks off next week."

"I don't see why not." Athrun said.

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Kira continued for him.

All the Blitz Team members, including Kira and Athrun, were in the command rom on Tauros Base.

"I just got info on our first opponent." Jamie said. "It's-"

At that point, a screen popped up, revealing a face that made Leena scowl. "Harry Champ, I take it you're our first opponent?" Doc asked.

"_That's right!"_ Harry said. _"Bit Cloud, keep your hands off my…who's the well-endowed hottie with brown hair and purple eyes? Hey, cuteness. I'm Harry Champ, a man destined to be king! How about we go on a date sometime?"_ Harry asked, flirting with Kira.

Leena sighed in relief that Harry will finally leave her alone, while Athrun let out a low _animalistic_ growl in anger.

'_Who does he think he is, thinking he can flirt with MY Kira?!'_ Athrun thought angrily.

Unknown to him, Kira was using her Quantum Brainwaves to see how Athrun would react. _'He likes me? He likes me?! He likes me!'_ Kira thought happily. She then turned to Harry on the video screen. "Sorry, Harry. But I'm already taken." Kira said. It was actually true in a sense.

Harry recoiled. _"WHAT?! Who dares try to steal the heart of a king's destined wife?! Answer me!"_ Harry yelled.

Kira turned and, to everyone's shock, she kissed Athrun on the lips. Athrun's eyes widened. '_She's kissing me? She's kissing me! This is a dream come true!'_ Athrun thought happily, while again Kira read his thoughts, happy that Athrun loved her (even though he didn't think that, Kira still knew. She calls it woman's intuition).

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight. _"THIS IS INEXCUSABLE! I, Harry Champ, challenge you to a Zoid Battle! If you win, you'll get five times the original prize money. If I win, you have to break up with her, and she has to come with me on a date."_ Harry said with finality.

"I accept you're challenge." Athrun said, much to everyone's shock and Kira's horror.

"_Good. Our match will be the very first one in this upcoming Zoids season, so everyone on Zi will witness your humiliation! The battle will take place at these coordinates, and it will be one-on-one."_ Harry said, sending the coordinates to where the match will be held, before the screen with his face flicked off.

"Isn't that where the abandoned city is?" Doc asked.

"Yes, it is." Jamie confirmed.

"Athrun, what are you thinking?!" Kira asked.

"I'm not letting him get to you, Kira." Athrun said. "If he wants you, then he's going to have to kill me first." With that, Athrun kissed Kira on the lips. Kira's eyes widened, but then slowly closed as she deepened the kiss. The two then reluctantly pulled apart, needing air. The two looked at each other while blushing. "I have always loved you, Kira." Athrun confessed. Kira felt like she had died and went to heaven. "Can I take you on a date?" Athrun asked.

Kira, after finding her voice, nodded and said "I've always loved you, too."

Athrun's heart soared. "All right. I'll win this one for you." Athrun then turned to Jamie. "What Zoid does Harry use?" Athrun asked.

Jamie pulled up a screen, showing a black triceratops-like Zoid. "The Zoid Harry uses is called a Dark Horn." Jamie explained. "It has supplementary boosters that help it with maneuvering, and the last time we fought him here, it was able to plow straight through the buildings without taking any damage at all."

"So it's equipped with heavy weapons and is able to charge without worrying about damaging itself due to the terrain. However, it is a blind battle as well, which is where stealth-type Suits like the Drei dominate." Athrun concluded.

"Think you'll need to use Trans-Am?" Kira asked Athrun, confusing the others of the Blitz Team.

"I probably don't even need to use the Drei's flight capabilities at all, but I'll keep an eye on him just to be safe." Athrun said, shocking the rest of the team.

"Wait a minute," Leon said "Can the Gundams fly?" he asked.

"Much better than the flying-type Zoids that you know of. Maybe not as fast, but _far_ more maneuverable." Kira said.

The rest of the team just gaped like a fish.

* * *

_The Day of the Match…_

Harry was in his Dark Horn, waiting for Athrun's Zoid to appear from the Hover Cargo from his position, which was near a cliff with an 80-foot drop. That was when he got a message from Doc. Opening it, Harry gritted his teeth. It appears Athrun has already launched and is taking advantage of the fact that it is a blind battle by hiding somewhere in the abandoned city.

The Judge then landed in the middle of the city, making a large crater. "BATTLE APPROVED. THE CHAMP TEAM VS. THE BLITZ TEAM! BATTLE MODE 0992. READY? FIGHT!" The Judge said as a gong sounded, signaling the start of the match.

Harry charged deeper into the city, while in a building above was the Drei, covered in a large tarp to make it look like a part of the scenery. _'Idiot.'_ Athrun mused. _'He didn't even check his surroundings when he first got here. I might as well wait for a while and see how he does in his efforts in finding me. Good thing I brought snacks.'_ Athrun grinned while pulling out a bucket of popcorn. _'If I do this right, I can trick him into charging straight off the cliff edge without revealing any of my weaponry.'_ Athrun looked at the cliff, then at the tarp that his Gundam was wrapped in, and then remembered watching an episode of _Tom & Jerry_ (**A/N: I don't own that, either) **where Jerry acted like the red flag holder at a Mexican Rodeo while going by the name _El Magnifico_. Athrun grinned like a madman, having already thought of a way to put on a show for Kira.

* * *

All over the world, Zoid Teams were watching the first battle with excitement; they knew blind battles were long, but were well worth the wait. There was also a rumor going around that the Blitz Team has two new Zoids, unlike anything anyone has ever seen, and it's most likely that one of these Zoids is in the blind battle against Harry.

Among those that were watching were Jack Cisco and the Tasker Sisters, Kelly Tasker, who is the younger one, and Chris Tasker, who is the older sister. The three of them together make up the Lightning Team, which uses three Lightning Saix's in high-speed battles. The Lightning Team was watching the match from their base on multiple screens, each screen from a different camera filming the battle.

"So, what do you think about the rumor about the Blitz Team getting two new Zoids like no one's ever seen?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure." Jack replied. "But if the rumor is true, then I'd like to try my luck against them."

"Please. Even if that rumor is true, nobody except that white liger can keep up with us, and that's only when it uses that blue armor built for speed." Chris said.

That was when Jack noticed something on one of the screens showing the battle. "Look over there." Jack said, pointing to something that was wrapped in a tarp. "You don't suppose that new Zoid is using a tarp for camouflage, do you?" Jack asked.

"It's possible." Chris answered. "If it is, then Harry's pathetic when it comes to observation skills. He didn't even look up."

"Indeed." Kelly agreed. "One must always check their surroundings before charging in…" Kelly trailed off, looking closer at the environment around the thing wrapped in a tarp. When she noticed the 80-foot cliff, her eyes widened, and then she started grinning like a maniac.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Chris asked, worried about her sister's sanity.

"Look right there." Kelly said, pointing at the cliff. "If he's going to do what I _think_ he's going to do, then…" she stopped right there, not wanting to give it away.

Jack and Chris looked at each other, then at the cliff, before they caught on as to what Kelly was saying, and they too started grinning maniacally.

That was when the thing wrapped in a tarp moved, jumping down from the building as Harry approached right where he started.

"It moved!" Jack exclaimed. "So that _is_ one of their new Zoids, after all!"

* * *

_45 Minutes Later…_

Harry was growing tired of this game of hide and seek. He then noticed that he was right back where he started, and there was something wrapped in a tarp, most likely Athrun's Zoid. Harry grinned. "Nowhere else to run, you coward!" Harry declared. "Now be a good man and unveil your Zoid so that the world can see me turn it into scrap metal!" Harry demanded.

Athrun grinned. "Zoid?" Athrun asked. "You think I pilot a Zoid?"

Harry, along with the rest of the world, except the Blitz Team, was confused. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Athrun grinned again. "Who said that it was a Zoid?" Athrun asked, before removing the tarp to reveal the Drei to the world.

The entire world (again, except the Blitz Team) had one thought. _'A HUMANOID ZOID?!'_

"It is not a Zoid." Athrun said, much to the world's shock. "It is a Mobile Suit. A Gundam, to be exact. This particular Gundam is called the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei, and it's a stealth-type Mobile Suit. Now…" Athrun stated, as the Drei reached behind it and pulled out a Gundam-sized sombrero out of nowhere and put it on the Drei's head, while holding out the tarp. "…Toro." Athrun said, grinning like a madman.

* * *

Back in the Hover Cargo, Kira was having a _very_ hard time holding in her laughter, as was the rest of the Blitz Team.

* * *

At the Lightning Team's base, Jack, Kelly, and Chris were also having a hard time holding in their laughter. The same thing could be said for the rest of the world.

* * *

Harry, however, didn't find this funny in the least. "DON'T MOCK ME!" Harry shouted, charging the Dark Horn at the Drei. Athrun grinned maniacally; that's exactly what he wanted him to do. Waiting until the last second, Athrun maneuvered the Drei so that it sidestepped the charging Dark Horn, dodging it entirely.

Here's the thing; Athrun had the Drei stand right next to the cliff edge and had used the tarp to hide the fact, so when Harry charged him, he was also charging at the cliff. And when Athrun dodged and revealed the cliff edge to the charging Dark Horn, it was _far_ too late to stop.

Harry charged off the cliff, screaming all the way down. When the Dark Horn hit the ground, the force of the impact, along with the weight of the Zoid, crushed the left front leg, making the Dark Horn go into a System Freeze.

Athrun turned the Drei to one of the cameras, and bowed while holding the sombrero in the outstretched hand. "…Ole." Athrun said, before he busted a gut laughing.

He wasn't the only one.

* * *

All over the planet Zi, people were laughing their asses off at the sight, applauding the Gundam for a good show.

* * *

Kira was having a hard time breathing right as she laughed so hard, while thinking _'Maybe we should skip the date and go straight to the wedding…?'_

* * *

After Athrun loaded the Drei back onto the Hover Cargo, he was tackled into a kiss as soon as he got out of the Gundam. "I am _sooo_ glad I recorded that." Kira said.

"Now, about that date you promised me…" Athrun said with excitement in his voice.

Kira grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Innovator Pilots and the World of Zoids**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam 00, or Zoids NCZ and never will.**

**Ch.3: The Date, the Storm Team, and the High-Speed Battle**

* * *

_Three Days Later…_

Kira and Athrun were currently at Romeo City on a date, after getting permission from Doc of course.

"I'm so excited!" Kira exclaimed. "Our first date ever and it's on another planet!"

"I know you're excited, Kira, but don't say that out loud!" Athrun said.

The duo walked up to a popular café. Walking inside and taking a seat, Kira and Athrun looked at the menu to see what was available. A waiter walked up to them. "Can I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I would like a medium veggie pizza, and a Diet Coke." Athrun said.

"I would also like a medium veggie pizza, and a Dr. Pepper." Kira said.

Athrun grinned at her. "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

"And tastes, apparently." Kira grinned back.

"Two veggie pizzas, a Diet Coke, and a Dr. Pepper. I'll get that right away." The waiter said, walking off to get their order.

Kira turned to Athrun. "I'm glad we don't have to fight each other anymore." Kira said. "It broke my heart knowing I had to fight you."

"I felt the same." Athrun replied. "But now that we're in a new world, we can finally be our true selves. Plus, we can finally be together."

By then, the waiter came back with their order. "Here's your order. I hope you enjoy."

Athrun took one bite out of his pizza, before replying to the waiter. "Oh, yes we will. Send the tab to the Blitz Team." Athrun said.

The waiter nodded. "I will do that." He said, before walking off.

* * *

When Kira and Athrun were done with their meal, they left the café. "So, how was your first date?" Athrun asked.

"It was great for a first date." Kira said. That was when the two noticed Bit and Naomi walking out of a different café, holding hands. "Hey, Bit! Naomi!" Kira called.

The mentioned two looked to see Kira and Athrun. "Hey, you two. How's your date?" Bit asked.

"It was good. How about yours?" Kira asked.

"Ours also went great." Naomi said. "We're going to the Hover Cargo, because we've got a battle this afternoon."

"Who are we up against?" Athrun asked.

"We're going up against the Storm Team." Bit explained. "They use a Raynos and two Storm Sworders, and all three are aerial Zoids."

"What's a Storm Sworder?" Kira asked.

"We'll explain as soon as we get back to the Hover Cargo, so come on." Naomi said, while thinking _'The only flying Zoid on our team is the Raynos, but according to them, the Gundams can fly as well. So maybe we'll have a chance after all.'_ Naomi grinned. _'This season's going to be interesting.'_

* * *

At the Hover Cargo, Jamie pulled up a picture of a Storm Sworder. "This is a Storm Sworder." Jamie explained to Kira and Athrun. "It has a top speed of Mach 3.2, and its weapons are two Iron Strike Claws, four Sword Missiles, a Double-Barreled Pulse Laser Gun, and three Laser Blades, one on each wing and one on the head. The Storm Sworder can also carry an assortment of air-to-air and air-to-ground missiles."

"Our Gundams normally can't fly that fast." Kira mused. "But we can easily fly faster than that if we use Trans-Am. But I would rather wait until the finals of the Royal Cup that takes place this year before we unveil Trans-Am."

"I have to agree with you there." Athrun said.

Jamie nodded; over the last three days, Kira and Athrun explained their origins and how they arrived at planet Zi to the Blitz Team, after which the team was sworn to secrecy. The two even explained everything they could about their Gundams, including the Trans-Am System, and about them being Innovators.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Can you explain where you came from?" Doc asked._

"_Certainly." Kira said. "We come from a planet called Earth, so that would make us aliens, in a sense. Instead of Zoids, we have something called Mobile Suits, which are mostly humanoid in shape. We are also more technologically advanced, since we have space colonies that can house up to one million Coordinators each." Kira explained._

_The Blitz Team's eyes bugged out, but Naomi noticed that Kira used the word 'Coordinators', instead of 'people'. "What's a Coordinator?" Naomi asked, getting the rest of the team's attention._

_Athrun took over. "A Coordinator is a person whose genes have been modified before they are born. This means we also have a much higher resistance to diseases, have better learning capabilities, are physically tougher, have faster reflexes, etc." Athrun explained, much to the Blitz Team's shock. "But Coordinators and Naturals, which are people who aren't genetically modified, are hostile to each other, with Naturals despising us Coordinators with a passion, and Coordinators believing that they are the next step in human evolution. Kira and I may be Coordinators, but make no mistake; Coordinators are still human, _we _are still human. If you hate us for being Coordinators, as well as us being Innovators, which are those who can use something called Quantum Brainwaves and have a higher mental capacity than even Coordinators, then we will leave if you want us to." Athrun said with finality._

_The Blitz Team was in shock with all the info that they took in, when Bit made the decision for the rest of the team. "So what if you are Coordinators and Innovators. We don't care what you are. All that matters is that we are friends, and friends look out for each other. How can we abandon our friends?!" Bit exclaimed, with the rest of the team agreeing._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Im already working on a strategy to use against the Storm Team." Jamie said. "I suggest we use the two Gundams and my Raynos in a dogfight. Since nobody is familiar with the Gundams' weapons, we can use that to our advantage."

"Negative." Athrun said while his eyes glowed a golden color, meaning he is using his Quantum Brainwaves to think up an alternate strategy (after their first battle, Kira made Athrun go through Innovation as well, meaning he is now an Innovator that can use Quantum Brainwaves). "Kira and I will remain on the ground where we will provide supporting fire for you, and if things get desperate, we'll unveil the Gundams' flight capabilities. That way, we will have the element of surprise on our side." He explained.

Jamie thought about it, and then grinned. "I think that's a great strategy. Now, we better get to our machines, since the battle's going to start in an hour."

Kira and Athrun nodded, and left to go board their Gundams.

* * *

_Desert, One Hour Later…_

The Hover Cargo arrived at the location of the battle, where a white Whale King was waiting for them.

"Give up!" an arrogant voice said, most likely the leader of the Storm Team. "You're only flying Zoid is a Raynos, and even if you have those so-called Gundams, they can't fly, and we can avoid all their shots!"

"Jamie, Raynos is taking off!" Jamie called as he launched from the Hover Cargo's linear catapult.

"Lower both side panels!" Doc ordered as Leon lowered them, allowing the Gundams to step on the panels and off the Hover Cargo onto the ground. The opposing team was expecting the Drei, but the sight of the 00 Qan[T] surprised them, but they weren't deterred.

"Athrun Zala, Gundam Throne Drei is good to go!" Athrun called as he wielded the Drei's GN Handgun.

"Kira Yamato, Gundam 00 Qan[T], all systems are green!" Kira called as her Gundam wielded its GN Sword Rifle V in its Sword Mode.

The Judge capsule then landed nearby, creating an enormous crater. "BATTLE APPROVED! THE BLITZ TEAM VS. THE STORM TEAM! BATLE MODE 0982. READY? FIGHT!" The Judge said as he crossed his arms and a gong sounded.

Almost immediately, Jamie took off after the opposing team's Raynos, while the two Storm Sworders opted to take out the Gundams. That idea was quickly trashed as the two aerial Zoids came under heavy (to a Zoid like the Storm Sworder, that is) beam fire from both Gundams, taking them by surprise as they didn't expect them to have beam weaponry.

"What the hell? Those Gundams have beam weapons?!" the first Storm Sworder's pilot asked.

"Damnnit, I'm hit! Losing altitude, I'm out of this battle!" the second Storm Sworder's pilot yelled, managing to land his damaged Zoid which had a gaping hole in its right wing, right before the command system froze, taking it out of the battle, while the Judge confirmed it.

Athrun smirked. "Bagged one!"

* * *

The other Storm Sworder thought it would be a better idea to try to take on the Raynos instead, but it too didn't last long as a beam fired from the 00 Qan[T]'s GN Sword Rifle V in its Rifle Mode blasted right through the left wing, crippling the Zoid, but it managed to fire at Kira in retaliation for a scant few seconds with its Pulse Laser Gun before the Zoid was forced to land before its system froze, taking it out of the battle as well. Unfortunately for it, the 00 Qan[T] easily blocked the shots with its left shoulder-mounted shield.

"I also got one!" Kira called.

* * *

Up in the sky, Jamie was having an intense dogfight with the opposing Raynos, which was currently on his tail trying to lock him up for a missile shot. Jamie was having none of that, so he fired up the engines at full thrust, breaking the sound barrier which triggered his alter ego, the Wild Eagle, to emerge. The other Raynos was able to get a missile lock and fired two missiles. The Wild Eagle looked over his shoulder as much as he could in his ejection seat and saw the missiles. He smirked, and pulled straight up while cutting all power to his engines and released two flares and two clumps of chaff, one for each missile. Since the Wild Eagle's Raynos cut power to his engines while releasing the flares, the missiles thought that the powered down engines on the Raynos (which were still releasing a heat signature, just one that is lower than the flares) were the decoys and the flares were the actual target, when in reality it was reversed. The missiles slammed into the flares while simultaneously getting damaged by the chaff. The missiles, sensing that they have hit their "target", exploded. After seeing that the two missiles hit the flares and exploded, he powered up his engines and continued the loop he was in. Due to the unexpected maneuver, the other Raynos overshot him, and the Wild Eagle's maneuver placed him directly behind his enemy's tail, with a perfect firing line with his guns. He didn't hesitate; he squeezed the trigger, making his Raynos' 3-Barrel Beam Cannon roar to life, firing 21 beam shots a second onto the other Raynos, which quickly started to fall apart under the intense gunfire. The Storm Team's Raynos was forced to land before its system also froze, signaling that it too was out of the battle.

"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER!" the Judge called. "THE WINNER IS…THE BLITZ TEAM!" the Judge said as he raised his blue hand.

"We did it!" Kira yelled in joy.

* * *

"Great work, you three!" Doc praised as Jamie, Kira, and Athrun walked into the Hover Cargo's bridge. "We got a decent amount of prize money from this one."

Naomi looked over. "We just got info on our next opponent." Naomi called. "It's…it's the Lightning Team!" she exclaimed.

"Lightning Team? What kind of Zoids do they use?" Kira asked.

Naomi pulled up a picture of a black cheetah-like Zoid. "The Lightning Saix is a very fast Zoid. It can run faster than the speed of sound." Kira and Athrun were shocked by this, but Naomi wasn't done. "It is armed with two Laser Killer Fangs, four retractable Strike Laser Claws, a Double-Barreled Vulcan Gun in its head, and two Pulse Laser Rifles on its back which also have boosters in them to further increase its top speed."

"But with all that speed, there has to be a weakness." Athrun stated.

Naomi nodded. "There is. The Pulse Laser Rifles are fixed and unable to rotate, so it has to be facing its target when aiming them, and it has an enormous turning radius when it's running at top speed."

Kira nodded. "We can use those to our advantage. I guess we have no choice but to reveal the Gundams' flight capabilities if we're going to stand a chance against them. But the good thing is that we can finally fight the way we're used to, right Athrun?" she asked.

"Yes, we can." Athrun replied. Athrun then turned to Naomi. "How soon until the battle?" he asked her.

Naomi checked the date. "Not until next week." She answered.

Kira and Athrun nodded, and then left the room to go take a nap.

* * *

_Wasteland, One Week Later…_

The Hover Cargo arrived at the specified location, where three black Lightning Saix's were waiting for them.

"Well, well." Chris said. "It took you long enough."

The Liger Zero, in its Jaeger Armor, launched off the catapult, while the two Gundams stepped out of the side panels and walked up to the Jaeger. That was when the "eyes" of the Gundams flashed for the first time ever since arriving on Zi; an eerie purple for the Drei, and an eerie green for the 00 Qan[T]. This freaked out the Lightning Team, which caused Bit to chuckle in amusement; he, along with the rest of the Blitz Team, already knew all the quirks of the Gundams, such as their "eyes" flashing when their pilot starts fighting seriously, thanks to Kira and Athrun telling them.

The Judge capsule landed. "BATTLE APPROVED! THE BLITZ TEAM VERSUS THE LIGHTNING TEAM! BATTLE MODE 0983! READY? FIGHT!" the Judge said as he crossed his arms and a gong sounded.

The Lightning Team wasted no time in splitting up; their plan was to first gain speed and then employ their slipstream strategy, they didn't need to worry about the Shadow Fox like last time.

Kira and Athrun grinned. "Hey, Judge?" Kira said.

"YES?" the Judge asked.

"Everything we say is heard by the world, right?" Kira asked.

"OF COURSE." The Judge answered.

"Bit, you take on Jack. Athrun and I will take care of the Tasker Sisters." Kira ordered in a sickly-sweet tone.

Athrun knew that tone; it was Kira's "I am going to humiliate you for what you did to me" tone, something that she only uses when she's out for payback.

"All right, I'll bite. What happened?" Athrun asked.

"Well…let's just say that she didn't think that I was a skilled pilot and called me a complete failure and a dimwitted fool for even considering about getting a Zoid when I was just looking around." Kira said.

"Which one said that?" Athrun asked.

"It was Chris." Kira answered.

Chris heard this and she paled. _'Oh, crap. I just pissed off a Gundam pilot!'_

Kira and Athrun were using their Quantum Brainwaves for a brief moment, but that was enough to read Chris' thoughts. The two Gundam pilots grinned. _'Yes, yes she has.'_ The two thought at the same time.

Athrun then sighed; he might as well let his girlfriend have some fun. "Don't take too long." Athrun said finally.

Kira got a psychotic grin on her face. "Athrun, let's fly!" she said as she and Athrun powered up their Gundams' GN Drives for the first time ever since they landed on Zi, causing green particles to start spreading.

This confused the Lightning Team, as well as the rest of the world. _'What's with those green particles?'_ the Lightning Team and the rest of the world thought.

"It's about time we show them the true power of the Gundams!" Kira yelled as she and Athrun flew their Gundams straight up.

The Lightning Team's eyes bugged out. _'THE GUNDAMS CAN FLY?!'_ they all thought simultaneously. Athrun flew after Kelly, who was doing her best to get away from the Drei, while Bit took advantage of Jack's shock and used the Strike Laser Claw of the Liger Zero to take out one of its' legs, knocking it out of the battle.

* * *

Athrun was having fun chasing down Kelly's Lightning Saix. He even turned it into a game, where he would let Kelly get a head start and he would chase her down. But Kelly suddenly stopped. She then turned her Zoid around and charged directly at the Drei, firing her back mounted Pulse Laser Rifles at him. Athrun easily dodged the shots, but was caught off-guard when Kelly suddenly switched to firing her Zoid's Double-Barreled Vulcan Gun, which only made small dents in the Gundam's E-Carbon armor. Even if they were only dents, Athrun was pleased that someone was finally able to land a hit on his Gundam. He then decided to stop messing around, and quickly aimed his GN Handgun and fired, the GN beam shot sliced through both left legs of Kelly's Lightning Saix, taking it out of the battle.

* * *

Kira was having a field day with her opponent; chasing Chris all over the field. Whenever Chris thought she was safe, Kira would pop out of nowhere and the chase would begin again. After this has been going on for fifteen minutes, Kira decided to end it. She suddenly boosted the 00 Qan[T] after Chris' Lightning Saix, taking Chris by surprise at the sudden speed boost. Before Chris could activate her own boosters, Kira was upon her, slashing with her GN Sword Rifle V in its Sword Mode, slicing off her two Pulse Laser Rifles and damaging the right rear leg to the point that the Saix can only walk. As Kira went in to stab her sword (unknowingly, of course) into the Zoid's Core, she felt it through her Quantum Brainwaves.

The Zoid's _fear_.

Kira, taken by surprise, stopped her attack, and reached out with her Quantum Brainwaves to the Zoid. _"How is it possible for you to feel fear?"_ Kira asked through her QB's

The Lightning Saix recoiled. _"How is it possible for you to sense my emotions? Are you an Ancient Zoidian?"_ the Saix asked back.

"_What is an Ancient Zoidian?"_ Kira asked the Zoid, confused.

"_The Ancient Zoidians were the original inhabitants of Planet Zi, before humans came along. Zoidians were much more technologically advanced than the humans of this era, and have brightly colored eyes and hair."_ The Lightning Saix explained._ "Unlike the humans of today, Zoidians could understand our language quite easily, since the bonds between Zoids and Zoidians were so strong. I believe that Bit Cloud fella on your team has some Zoidian blood in him, seeing that he is extremely close to his Zoid. He just needs to awaken it somehow. Anyway, the Zoidians were wiped out due to the destructive power of the Death Saurer."_ At Kira's confused expression, the Saix sent a mental image of the Death Saurer and its size comparison to itself.

Kira gaped at the image. _"It's HUGE! No wonder the Ancient Zoidians were wiped out!"_ Kira exclaimed through her QB's. Then a thought struck her. _"Why did you fear me?" _Kira asked.

"_Because the area you were aiming at held my Core. If the Core of a Zoid is destroyed, the Zoid dies."_ The Zoid replied.

"_Sorry."_ Kira apologized. _"It's just that your pilot pissed me off earlier."_ She explained.

The Saix chuckled, or did the Zoid equivalent of a chuckle. _"Chris really needs to watch her attitude. It's no wonder she doesn't have many friends. Anyway, I surrender. You have won this battle."_ The Zoid said, freezing its own system in surrender.

"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS…THE BLITZ TEAM!" the Judge called, raising its red hand.

* * *

Kira was in her room, thinking about what she learned from the Saix. _'Is it possible that the Death Saurer…will rise again? I hope it doesn't.'_ she thought.

Unknown to her, a certain group was planning on just that; the resurrection of the Death Saurer.


End file.
